Hermione Watches Matilda
by MerlinWeasley
Summary: One day, Hermione watched her favorite movie: Matilda. Hermione wanted to be able to perform magic the way Matilda did. So she focused all her might on a cup - so, what will happen? One-shot.


"Hermione, darling, come watch TV while I go and finish supper up, okay?"

"Yes, Mummy."

Mrs. Granger patted her daughter lovingly on the head before leaving to finish supper.

Little Hermione Granger, only eight years old, pressed play on her favorite movie: "Matilda." Hermione could certainly relate to her. She was smart and small, often picked on by those who were older and bigger than her. Hermione loved Matilda, as she dealt with similar problems in her own life.

Hermione watched the movie intently, laughing at bits and feeling sorry for Matilda at others. And then it got to the scene where Matilda moved a cup with her mind.

_How amazing would that be_, Hermione thought, _if I could do that just like her?_

Hermione knew it was stupid, but she wanted to try. Perhaps she could find something to move?

"Hermione, do you want something to drink? The food will be ready in about ten minutes."

Perfect.

"Yes, Mummy."

A moment later, Mrs. Granger came into the living room with a cup full of milk.

"It's a bit close to the top," she warned. "Don't spill it."

"Okay."

Mrs. Granger left the room to attend to the food.

Hermione gently sat the cup of milk onto the coffe table.

_Concentrate. You can do it!_

But, even as she thought it, Hermione could not bring herself to do so. Her thoughts were jumbled, confusing her concentration.

With a defeated sigh, Hermione grasped her milk and took a sip.

_No, I can't give up. Mummy says to never give up!_

With a new determination, Hermione sat the cup down once again.

"Focus," she told herself. _Now if only I'd listen_.

Hermione's thoughts stayed purely on the cup, sliding across the surface. Her brown eyes stared at the cup, willing it to move. Struggling furiously, Hermione closed her eyes in an attempt to have more focus on the cup. She didn't know how long she sat there, eyes closed, her thoughts strained on the cup, but what she heard next made every bit of concentration she had fly away.

Her mother screamed.

Hermione's eyes flew up, just in time to see the cup of milk fall off the table - and right into her lap.

"Hermione!"

Hermione stared in shock at the cup and her milk-stained lap. And then she smiled.

"Hermione, what did you do? What was that? What... Hermione?"

"Mummy, I did it! Just like Matilda!"

"...you made the cup move?"

"Yes," Hermione shouted, excitement feeling her voice.

"That's not possible, Hermione. Magic does not exist."

Hermione's face fell. "But I did it."

"Hermione, that's enough. You probably just used some magnets or something."

"Why don't you believe me?" Hermione looked down at her milk covered lap and then back up to her mother. Wasn't that enough proof? Of course it wasn't.

"You know what? If you can do it again, I'll believe you. If not, then you're grounded for spilling milk everywhere."

"Okay," Hermione said, nodding her head. Her mother left to get something to clean up the mess, but when she returned, Hermione was just in the same position as the last time: eyes closed, her brow furrowing, her bottom lip caught between her teeth - the only difference was that she was now covered in milk.

Mrs. Granger wanted to interupt Hermione, clean the place up and clean up her daughter - but Hermione seemed focused on the cup and unlikely to stop. After a moment, Mrs. Granger stepped forward to stop Hermion. Until she noticed the cup moving, slowly, towards Hermione. She double checked that her daughter wasn't using anything - and then she reached out and grabbed the cup off of the table. No wires, no tricks - just a cup.

"Did I do it?" Hermione looked eagerly at her mother.

"You did," Mrs. Granger whispered. "But how?"

"I'm magic like Matilda!"

That was the first time Hermione ever showed her magical abilities. And it's a time that the two will never forget.

**AN: So, I just got bored and was like, 'Imagine if Hermione watched Matilda.' So... This thing was born. I'm sure it's an idea already written about, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed - feel free to leave a review (they can be anonymous).**


End file.
